If I Am Not Mad, Then What Must I Be?
by Kwirky Kira
Summary: The Red Queens descendant is out for revenge for her mothers punishment, while Alice's daughter returns to Wonderland in hope of saving Wonderland in the name of her mother.JUST OPENING CHAPTERS- Small story opening, almost a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of crisp leaves beneath her feet and the tiny cold dew drops that fall from the trees, make everything seem so real. Autumn red leaves lay scattered over the pavement as the young brunette wandered through the seemingly quiet park.

It had been so long since she'd been here. Memories flooded back into her head as she wandered deeper into the foggy pathway ahead.

_A young girl aged 4 was dressed__ in a blue dress that had white seams and fitted like a glove. The young girl was running through the trees, chasing something white. It was too fast for someone so small with only little feet. The little girl stumbled as she lost her footing. After checking her hand for splinters she lifted her little head. That little thing had gone. Slowly she sat up and wandered around this great oak that stood before her. At the roots stood a gaping hole, black and dark it didn't put the little girl off. A small smile crept over her tiny perfect face. She gingerly leaned into the hole as a confused look etched itself over her face. She didn't understand where it could have gone. As she stood upright the ground beneath her gave way and she fell._

The brunette stood and wondered to herself. _If all the time in the world was cupped into a stone she would throw the stone as far as she could._

She knew she had to be back soon. The party was beginning without her and her Grandmother wouldn't be pleased. Time was etching away from her.

Deep down inside of her she desperately wanted that place she couldn't remember, to exist.

_Isn't that funny? Wishing for something you can't remember._

Her Grandmother would here none of it. It was forbidden to talk of such a place. Her mother knew. She would often sit up at night with the young brunette and talk to her about her dreams. Whenever she spoke to her mother about this place her mother would smile and beg to hear more. It was only on the night her mother passed away did she finally found a reason for her mother's interest. As her mother lay dying she told her daughter that she too had visited such a place and that her daughter had fallen through the same hole. It explained the dreams.

Madness is what her Grandmother said. She said that her mother was mad before she died and she would hear no more of nonsense.

_Nonsense? If everyone was not full of nonsense, then the world would be very boring. Like a book with no pictures. What is the point?_

Suddenly she heard the sound of movement beyond the trees. Cautiously she moved of the path and into the un-explored woodland. Nettles and twigs entwine in front of her as she pushes her way through. Thorns tear at her dress and her skin as she stumbles through the bush.

In a clearing her feet become uncontrollable as she begins to run. Her dress flies back behind her as her mind follows a memory. She didn't know where she was running too all she knew is that she had to run. Trees darted behind her as she followed the path her feet made her use. Almost in a second, a small clearing with a large tree stood before her. She knew this place. She had been here before.

This small clearing, stood on the side of a hill covered in dense forest. The girl could see, through a small gap in the trees, the party in the distance. Turning her back she explores around the tree.

In one side of the tree stood a gaping hole in its roots, covered over in moss and vines. Looking around her she picked up a chunky stick and began tackling the vines. A carpet of moss led down into the hole. She places her hands either side of the hole and peered down into it. There was not a sound, nor a sign of life. Sighing to herself she thought about her mothers stories.

_Maybe she was mad. Maybe she wanted to give hope to the idea of a different world.__ It was just a childhood story…_

As she began to move away from the hole her dress caught on a rouge fine. The girl frowned and begun to tug at her dress but it refused to move. As she tried to untangle it she moved closer to the hole. Suddenly the vine retreated into the hole, moving. The girl gasped and turned to run, but a vine wrapped itself around her leg.

Vines continued to run themselves up her legs, her waist and her chest as they tugged her towards the hole.

"NO! STOP! LET GO!" Her nails dug into the ground as she used all her strength to pull her away. But inch by inch they tugged as her skin became shredded by the thorns that she was dragged through.

As her eyes looked up one last time to the forest around her, the background blacked out and a blonde woman knelt in front of her. She had big blue eyes and pale skin. Her blonde hair trailed down her back.

"Mum…" She whispered as her hand trailed through the memory.

"Kira, let go"

Her mother placed her hands over Kiras and slowly lifted them from the ground. The vines gave one last tug as she was pulled into the hole and darkness came over her.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm…Falling?_

Kira could barely grip onto consciousness as she fell deeper down into a winding spiral that seemed to never end. As she fell faster, she turned her head as objects, some unknown, fly past her towards the dimming light that she was falling from. Soon the light was gone, but she didn't slow down falling.

Books of reds and greens, purples and pinks flew past her, flapping their pages as if they where flying. Chairs, beds and desks twisted and turned past her, knocking into her occasionally. Kira turned her body so she could see where she was falling. A grand piano just missed her as it fell beside her. The keys began playing as the deafening sound of the air rushing past her twisted her body in different directions.

Taking one last glance below her, she felt her whole body take the impact of the side of the tunnel as she bounced of it, rolling down a dirty slope. Her dress wrapped itself around her as she tumbled and fell, finally landing still on a black and white tiled floor.

"Ouuuch"

Kira groaned as she rolled over onto her back. She stared at the ceiling as dust and dirty floated around her. She gave a cough and slowly sat up, admiring the damage.

Her dress was torn in places and was covered in dirt and vines. In an attempt to rescue her dress she began pulling of the vines from the fabric, but this only ripped it further.

Kira could barely keep her balance as she slowly rose from the floor. Her head was spinning and her body was aching to have a rest. She was stood in a small room with only 3 doors. The walls had holes where rouge vines had been growing through it and the doors look battered and old. There was something familiar about this room. Kira knew she had been here before, but she felt too weak to bother caring.

Standing in the middle of the room, was a glass table that held a vial and a brass key. The vial had a purple solution swirling inside and a label attached that read:

_Drink Me_

Kira stumbled over to the table and picked up the vial and the key. She slowly undid the vial, but held onto the key in her other hand. Something told her that she shouldn't let go of this key.

_Well….Bottoms up_

She raised the vial to her lips and drank as the purple solution poured down her throat. A tingling sensation went down her spine as she felt her dress becoming bigger and bigger. Kira felt herself moving away from the ceiling as the room around her looked a lot bigger.

When she had finally stopped shrinking she stared down at herself. Her dress was way too large but she still had her under corset dress on.

Kira looked around at the 3 doors and their locks. There was only one out of the 3 that was in reach for her to unlock. She still held onto the key and watched the door closely.

"Well…here I go"

Kira stepped closer to the door and placed the key into the lock. With a small turn the lock clicked and the door swung open. As the light blinded her she put a hand up to block the light out and walked out the door. As she walked down the steps her dress caught in her step and she fell, tumbling down hard. As she reached the bottom she rolled onto the floor groaning.

The last thing she saw was a small grey spec, running towards her as everything blurred and her sight died…

_Ow… What the…?_

There was a small tapping against her head and then a stabbing pain.

"Oi you great lump, you've crushed my toadstool!"

Kira propped herself up and looked down at the crushed toadstool, then at the thing that had been poking her moments before. A small dormouse stood below her in a pink pair of riding breeches and holding a small hat pin.

"I'm awfully sorry, I didn't do it intentionally"

Kira sat up and watched at the dormouse as it angrily prodded the crushed toadstool. As she stood up she continued to stare at the talking dormouse below her. Somehow she felt she had seen this before, when she remembered seeing her mother. Her mother told her that as a child Kira visited a place called Wonderland. Her mother had also visited Wonderland and often told Kira of stories about the adventures she had here.

"You remember, don't you?"

Kira turned to the sound of the voice and noticed her surroundings.

The sky was swirling with grey clouds and stood around her, where large colourful toadstools of different patterns and styles some larger then her and some tiny and small. Large vines grew up anything in its path, as they curled round and sprouted colourful roses. The floor was either grass or moss and dotted around where tiny flowers sprouting around the large blossom trees.

The voice came from a white rabbit that wore a blue waistcoat and a jacket. The rabbit held a large pocket watch that had loads of dials and clogs that turned inside.

Kira looked nervously at him but she nodded.

"Yes…I do…I'm in Wonderland"


End file.
